defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Kirshner
Mia Kirshner was born in Toronto, Canada, and studied Russian literature at McGill University in Montreal while pursuing an acting career in the early 1990s. Kirshner portrayed a young, clairvoyant dominatrix in Deny Arcand's Love and Human Remains before her memorable turn in Atom Egoyan's Exotica. In 2001, she appeared as a professional assassin in the action-filled drama 24 alongside Kiefer Sutherland and was then cast in the critically acclaimed series The L Word. Defiance In Defiance, Kirshner will be playing Kenya. Biography Early life Kenya was born in 2017. During the Siege of Manhattan in 2025 Kenya was by herself as her mother and sister were scavenging the city. Amanda returned and said that they were going, when Kenya asked where their mother was Amanda told her that she was dead. Amanda raised Kenya and eventually the two moved out of New York - Kenya traded sexual favors for travelling money and more than once Amanda had to bail her out of a bad situation - and they moved to the town of Defiance. (A Well Respected Man, Inside Defiance: Episode 11) Defiance Kenya working as a waitress Kenya started working at the NeedWant as a waitress and started a relationship with Hunter Bell, the owner. Eventually the two were married but he was abusive towards her and Amanda tried to get Kenya to leave him but she would not. When Hunter disappeared Kenya inherited the NeedWant and converted it from a hotel and bar into a brothel. When Joshua Nolan arrived in town Kenya met him and told him that if he wanted to make money then he should visit the Hollows. Later when Nolan returned he paid Kenya for sex, and then she tried to break up a potential fight between Rafe McCawley and Alak Tarr in the bar. She fought against the Volge that arrived to attack the city and then tended to her injured sister after the battle. (The Bride Wore Black, Pilot) Kenya was engaged in sexual activities with Boyd Bowen at the NeedWant when a Hellbug Skitterling burrowed through the bed and through Bowen. Kenya was later accosted by her sister about sleeping with married men and then is informed that one of her employees, Tirra, stole Scrip from a client and she goes to talk with Tirra. Kenya follows Tirra into Nehi Street and finds her trying to buy Adreno from Ulysses, the Bioman. When Kenya and Tirra witness Ulysses with a truckload of kidnapped addicts they try to flee but are captured themselves. Kenya and Tirra find themselves inside the maze of a downed Stratocarrier running from a Volge, but eventually Kenya realizes that they are within a virtual reality and she manages to escape. (The Devil In The Dark, A Well Respected Man) Kenya is introduced to Eddie Braddock by Nolan and he pays her for sex; Kenya however she told him that she had an appointment and so could not. Kenya was scared about getting close to Nolan as she believed it to have compromised her ability to do her job and so she broke off her relationship with Nolan. Stahma Tarr came to see Kenya and asked her to teach her son in the bedroom arts in order to please Christie McCawley but when Kenya was surprised and amused at her request, Stahma felt shamed. Kenya tried to make it up to her and asked her to join her for a drink; Stahma sharing things from her past. Eventually this conversation became a physical event and the two started a sexual relationship. Later, Kenya refused to be with Datak Tarr and Stahma spoke with Kenya and asked her why, to which Kenya replied that she would not take part in something that obviously hurt Stahma. (Brothers In Arms, Good Bye Blue Sky, I Just Wasn't Made For These Times) Kenya gave Christie her old wedding dress and helped tailor it for her and when Hunter's body was found sealed inside a wall at the NeedWant, Kenya was interviewed by Nolan and Tommy. Later attended Alak and Christie's wedding where she seemed to patch things up with Nolan. Stahma passed along information to Kenya that Datak was planning on having Amanda shot at the mayoral debate who told Nolan and her sister, but she felt betrayed when she learned that it was a ploy to set Nolan up. She went to see Stahma and told her that she is going to tell Datak about them, but Stahma replied that Datak already knew. Stahma later came to Kenya and told her that Datak planned to kill her. After Amanda lost the mayoral election, Kenya told her sister that she was proud of who she was before she went to find Stahma. Stahma told Kenya that she was going to leave Datak and wanted Kenya to come with her, however she instead poisoned Kenya. (The Bride Wore Black, Past Is Prologue, Everything Is Broken) Personality Morality and Wisdom Kenya uses her skills : "I've never not been able to do my job." : — Kenya Rosewater Kenya is strong and brave and believes that everyone should be able to express themselves mentally and emotionally, albeit through the expression of their needs and wants of a sexual nature. She is willing to stand up to people who have wronged her or her family including attacking those who are much stronger and more powerful than her. Kenya is very protective of her sister and willing to put her own life, and the lives of others in danger for her. (A Well Respected Man, Brothers In Arms, Past Is Prologue, Everything Is Broken) Abilities and Skills Kenya is very good at sex, learned in many sexual positions and fetishes and open to helping everyone, not matter what gender or species, find and embrace their needs and their wants. She is also adapt at using her sexuality to achieve her means. Kenya also has some fluency in Kastíthanu. (Pilot, The Devil In The Dark, Good Bye Blue Sky) Category:Cast